


Amusement

by mistrali



Series: Malorie's Peak Prompts [1]
Category: Tricksters - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrali/pseuds/mistrali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for MPP #1 Colour. A brief spat between sisters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amusement

Dove adjusted the tie on Sarai's new plum overrobe, and returned her sister's conspiratorial smile with a raised eyebrow at sight of the pungent dark red lip paint Sarai produced from some pocket or other.

"Why do you care about impressing people you think are foolish?" she asked, rolling her eyes. "And how are you going to sneak that past Winna?" She curled up on Sarai's bed and began to sketch a rough outline of a kudarung.

"Never mind, you wouldn't understand: you're too young. Winna said it was fine," said Sarai airily. "Actually, she told me I could wear it as long as Chenaol or Aunt Nuritin never got wind of it," she added, brushing the colour over her lips with a fine brush probably, thought Dove sulkily, given her by a suitor. 

"You always say that," protested Dove. She drew long sweeping wings on her slate. "I'm _twelve_ , not a child. You're always spending so much time with those boys, and nine times out of ten you complain about how stupid they are."

"I like the attention," snapped Sarai, as she wavered between an amethyst necklace and a white moonstone brooch. "Is that a punishable offence, now? Can't I go to parties occasionally and have a little fun without you pestering me?" 

"You could come to parties with us!" cried Dove, scowling as she watched Sarai put on her gold bangles. "You never spend time with me or Elsren or Petranne; even when we go riding you canter off and daydream. People would think we weren't related, the way you don't even talk to me lately."

Sarai took a breath, and then released it. "Fine," she said shortly. "I'll cancel all my engagements, does that satisfy you? Maybe once I'm with you from sunrise to sunset you'll stop interrogating me. You're worse than _Chenaol_ , for heaven's sake." She snatched up the lip colour and stormed out of the room, calling for Boulaj to hurry and Ulasim to prepare the carriage.


End file.
